


Super Hosts Assemble!

by irisfarms



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: The hosts are gathered for an experiment by a mysterious force. Originally written for an Ava's Demon secret santa a few years back





	Super Hosts Assemble!

Ava Ire groaned. The last thing she remembered was drinking the punch at the party her “aunt” forced her to attend. Wrathia had dragged her there in an attempt to get the freshman to meet a friend or at least interact with her peers. Despite Ava’s protests that people just don’t like her and even animals don’t want to be near her, she ended up in a slinky black dress and a cup of punch in hand. Her head was throbbing, but she managed to force one eye open to see that she was in a room that appeared to be completely white, covered in padding. To her right was a pale male with a scruffy beard and jet black hair, to her left was another male with bronze features that would seem fitting for a god, and finally a beautiful female with mahogany skin lay across the room from her.

Ava sat up slowly, struggling to figure out where she could be and how she got here. As if reading her mind, a voice boomed around them.

“Hello Ava, Magnolia, Odin, and Gil. Bet you’re wondering why you were each brought here. Well let me be the first to congratulate you for being chosen to be a part of something special. You’re all very unique in your abilities and talents and now you’ve been given a chance to make good use of them. You are powerful individuals, but you will be even stronger as a team. We have a plan for you. Welcome to TITAN Inc.”

All of them had risen to their feet, looking unremarkable in dark grey jumpsuits and tennis shoes. After a moment of intense shifting gazes, the boy with blue eyes and light brown hair extended his hand to the girl with tan skin, red hair, and topaz eyes. Gil hated awkward situations like these and was desperate to ease the tension. The other guy in the corner looked like he might have a body count and the girl with curly dark brown hair faded to emerald green at the tips looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

“I’m Gil, nice to meet you! All of you…?”

Gil was met with silence as the others stared at him, perhaps trying to evaluate if he had escaped from a mental institution.

“Well, if no one else wants to talk, I suppose I will. I was raised in TITAN headquarters since age 4. They say that I exhibited extreme intelligence and a great capacity to heal. So I have been busy training as a combat Doctor and can accurately preform many surgeries and cures with minimal resources. Recently they told me that I would be selected to participate in an important experiment along with three other extraordinary individuals… But they didn’t say what the project was for or what kind of people I would be working with…”

“Hey, gorgeous, the name’s Maggie Lacivi, but I’m sure you all already know who I am…” The guy with purple hair nodded along with the redhead, and Gil noticed that they both were exhibiting symptoms of fear with dilated pupils and tiny sweat drops forming on their brows.

“I make my living as a professional MMA fighter. My specialty is the anaconda choke, I’m the only one in my weight class to be undefeated for 3 years in a row, and I’ve had the most knock outs the circuit has seen in 30 years.” After that she winked at Gil and looked at Ava.

“This loser is Ava Ire, she’s particularly antisocial and in a former life, we were school mates. Although, I will say that she’s part of the reason I got into fighting.” Changing directions to point at the other guy, she started again. “I have no idea who this loser is, but he’s been stalking me for months! Just following me around and trying to get me to run away with him. As if I would ever date a creep like him! I’d think I was in some sort of hell, if you weren’t here, Gil.”

Simulation Number One: Defense beginning in three, two, one.

Maggie instinctively popped into a fighting stance while Odin began to fall back into a stoic face. Gil glanced around frantically and Ava looked terrified and backed into a corner. A mechanical man dressed in black and red armor charges from nowhere towards Gil and Maggie dodges out in front of him, hitting a precise spot on his neck, causing him to fall to the ground and disappear. Three more come out from the floor and head charge for Ava, Gil, and what’s his name. Maggie honestly couldn’t have gotten stuck with bigger wusses. Maggie once again leaps to Gil’s aid, swiftly taking down the offender. What’s his face manages to feign to the left, and steals a weapon out of the dummy’s armor to use it against him, which leaves one coming straight at Ava.

She is shaking with fear.

What do I do now?

I don’t know how to fight!

Oh my god. Oh my god. He’s going to kill me.

He’s going to kill me.

SOMEONE HELP ME.

Her eyes close in her final seconds and she braces for an attack, but it never comes. Maggie is standing in front of her, looking angry and stunned. Her opponent has vanished, slain by her former friend. The guys had seen this display and both were as shocked as she. Maggie had described her as ordinary and a loner, but clearly she still cared for her. As if reading her mind, Maggie turned to her.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, OKAY! YOU’VE ALWAYS DID THIS! YOU ALWAYS MANIPULATE PEOPLE!! And now you’re trying to make me feel bad about yelling at you! It’s like you transmit your emotions onto people and… and it’s awful. You were constantly making me feel angry and scared when we were little. Open your eyes, you’re an emotional transmitter! I can feel your denial. You called us all to your aid! This asshole was sneaking up behind that thing when I jumped in front of you and Gil over there, I could see the cogs in his brain turning. He was plotting on how to take that thing down.”

“But, but I’m ordinary. I can’t fight like you, I’m not as smart as Gil, and I’m not as fast as- Odin? was that your name?”

“I’m sure that being an emotional radio tower is impossible and defies everything I’ve learned about physiology. I’m also sure that Maggie is far too strong for a woman of her size, I understand that certain types of martial arts can assist a smaller person in beating a larger one, but that move you made while protecting Ava was brute force against something much bigger than you, and you didn’t even break a sweat!”

Simulation Number Two: Escape beginning in three, two, one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in expanding this universe, feel free! This is the one and only chapter I have or will write.


End file.
